


Monsters And Maladies

by whovianmuse



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianmuse/pseuds/whovianmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Harkness accidentally lures an alien that thrives on sex (Torchwood S1E2) into the TARDIS.</p><p>Written for a prompt on Eleventy_Kink (LiveJournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters And Maladies

            The moment Amy steps out of the TARDIS and onto solid ground, catching the eye-level skyscrapers and busy city streets below, she scowls and sighs disappointedly.

            “Ugh. Cardiff.”

            “Exactly! Isn’t it lovely? Come along, Ponds.”

            The Doctor beams, slinging his arms around Amy’s and Rory’s shoulders and pulling them out of the TARDIS. Rory throws out his arms in front of Amy as she trudges around, miscalculating her steps and nearly plummeting to her death. The Doctor had failed to mention that they’d landed on a rooftop.

            “Beautiful, isn’t it? Love the view. Don’t worry, it’s just a pit stop before the moons of Cyndro Callisto. Cardiff is home to a rift in time and space, and I needed to refuel—“

            The Doctor’s cheerful blundering is cut short as a blur in a trench coat thrusts him to the ground, knocking the wind from his lungs. The Doctor, now flat on his back, stares dizzyingly into the dazzling blue eyes of his attacker, and manages a few feeble coughs. Amy and Rory are by his side in seconds, tearing at the limbs of this strange intruder, but the Doctor sits up and bats their arms away.

            His attacker is tall, blond, and strikingly gorgeous, and for a moment, Amy forgets that she’s trying to protect the Doctor from him. She expects the Doctor to run, to whip out his sonic and probe him to death, or at least give this man a good verbal beating, but instead, the Doctor smiles and says, “Captain Jack. Knew it wouldn’t be long until we’d meet again.”

            “We can sort out the familiarities later, Doctor, but for now, you need to run. Get back into the TARDIS. I’m sorry, but we’re all in great danger.” Jack springs from the ground and grasps the Doctor’s hand, pulling him upwards and leading him back through the TARDIS doors, Amy and Rory trailing behind them. Jack slams the doors and presses his back against them, panting softly as he struggles to link his brain to his lips. His eyes trail over this new version of the Doctor and the corners of his lips turn up in a wicked smile.

            “Doctor, as always, wonderful to see you. You’ve changed your face again. I like it,” Jack says, supplementing his approval with a hearty wink.

            “Doctor,” Amy whispers, “do you know this man?”

            “Course I do, Amy,” the Doctor says, “we go way back. This is Captain Jack Harkness. He’s a Time Agent. 51st Century. Works for Torchwood now.”

            “Torch…what?” Rory stumbles forward, confused.

            “Torchwood Institute. In short, I catch aliens,” Jack puffs, still attempting to catch his breath. A violent seizure overtakes him and he crumples to the floor in pain, clutching his stomach and crying out. Amy moves to comfort him, but the Doctor cautions her and crouches over Jack, tentatively placing his arms around Jack’s shoulders.

            “Much,” Jack pants, still groaning in pain, “like this one.”

            “How do you mean?” The Doctor asks.

            “There’s a creature,” Jack begins, his breathing ragged. “Crashed on Earth not too long ago, and we contained the first one. Killed it. Don’t give me that look, Doctor, we _had to_. It was terrorizing a young girl, living inside of her, and it made her murder dozens of innocent people. But this one…well, this one’s angry with us, and it’s keen on revenge.”

            “So you brought it here? You could be endangering my companions, Jack. That was very irresponsible of you,” the Doctor growls.

            “You don’t understand,” Jack says, clutching his stomach as another wave of pain crashes through him. “It was chasing me, following me, and…then I saw you. Unmistakably the TARDIS, fueling up in Cardiff, and I thought that maybe you would…listen, I don’t like to say this often, but I need your help. This thing is dangerous.”

            “Where is it, exactly?” The Doctor asks, whipping out his sonic and scanning the length of him. A flash of horror crosses the Doctor’s face as the realization falls over him.

            “Oh, dear. This is bad. This is extremely very not good,” he murmurs, looking around the console, tempting his brain to reveal the solution. Jack keels over in pain again, groaning softly as he grips the front of the Doctor’s tweed jacket.

            “I don’t have long before it takes control. Doctor, please, help me,” Jack whispers.

            “This creature,” the Doctor says, a pained expression crossing his face at the sight of his friend’s torture, “you said you’ve come in contact with it before. What does it do?”

            “It…well…” Jack begins, sinking into silence and shuddering in unendurable agony, before collapsing to the floor. Amy screams and runs toward Jack, but Rory restrains her, and the Doctor holds up a finger to indicate needed silence. He trails his sonic over Jack’s limp body, and Jack springs to life in a sudden clamor, clasping the front of the Doctor’s jacket in his hands, and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

            The Doctor responds as he always does to sexual intimacy: an uncontrollable amount of arm flailing and mad, random twitching. Jack pulls him roughly to his chest, wrapping his arms around the Doctor, and drags him to the floor. Jack pushes the Doctor against the wall and climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. He moves against the Doctor in a rage, running his hands through the Doctor’s disheveled brown hair and melting into the kiss, deepening it.

            After a few moments of madness, Jack wrenches himself away from the Doctor, falling backward and crying out in agony. The Doctor takes advantage of this moment to pin Jack to the floor, holding his arms above his head and scanning him.

            “Please, you need to help me. I couldn’t…I didn’t…” Jack trails off, shaking his head furiously and struggling to break free of the Doctor’s grip.

            “What in the name of hell did you do that for?” The Doctor growls, cutting across Jack’s pleas, panting softly and crushing his fingers into Jack’s imprisoned arms.

            “It’s what the creature does,” Jack manages to respond. The Doctor releases him slowly, and begins to stand, leaving Jack to lie on the cold, glass floor.

            “Tell me. I need to understand what this creature does in order to contain it.”

            “It…well, it...” Jack says, trailing off as another bought of pain crashes through him.

            “Tell me,” the Doctor asks, calmer this time, “what does it do?”

            “It feeds off of the energy of human orgasms. Uses a living creature as its vessel. Can’t survive for very long outside of one. Entrances its victims with forged pheromones and an amazing sexual prowess. Then it extracts the energy at climax, leaving them as nothing more than a pile of dust,” Jack pants, biting his lips to concentrate the pain. “And what’s more, if it doesn’t get what it wants, and soon, it encompasses the human vessel and blows it to bits.”

            The Doctor moves away from Jack at a cautious pace, joining Amy and Rory as they huddle in fear behind the controls of the console, a furious blush creeping into his cheeks. Amy is the first to speak, but her reaction comes in the form of uncontainable laughter.

            “Oh, come off it. An alien sex addict? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

            “Afraid not. And it’s angry. It’s moving, I can’t—“

            A flurry of brightly colored smoke escapes from Jack’s open mouth, swimming like a tempestuous storm overhead, in search of its next vessel. The Doctor’s pleads and shouts don’t come quickly enough and the monster climbs into Amy’s mouth, taking control of her. Amy shudders for a moment, and then remains quite still. She scans the length of the room, eyeing up the three men in front of her, smiling as she settles on her victim, a calculated, eerie smile that slowly takes form on her lips. She pounces.

            Amy’s lips are on the Doctor’s in mere second, ravishing him, curling her fingers into his hair and reigning him in as she lifts up onto him, straddling his waist and wrapping both legs around him. The Doctor’s arms flail on cue, and he crashes into the wall behind them. Jack and Rory battle to rip the Doctor from Amy’s grip, but the Doctor’s lost all ability to fight her. He wraps his arms around her waist, his hands searching her hungrily, curving around her hips and pulling her into him. Amy moans softly and grazes her teeth along his neck, delighting in the sounds that follow.

            Rory manages to grasp Amy’s waist and pull her away, while Jack takes hold of the Doctor and smacks him soundly across the face, waking him back to his senses. Amy doesn’t waste time, curving instead into her new conquest, and tearing the buttons clean off of his shirt. Rory tries his best to resist, but he’s overtaken by the touch of Amy’s skin against his, the charming scent of her hair filling his senses, so intimately charged and desperate, and he falls victim to her spell. The added pheromones are a pointless waste on Rory, because the simple knowledge of the fact that he’s kissing his wife so passionately right in front of the man he’s harbored a raging jealousy and hatred for is enough to push him over the edge.

            His trousers fall to his ankles in a matter of seconds and Amy’s got him pushed up against the opposing wall, grinding into him, dancing out of her skirt, pulling her sweater over her head and tossing it carelessly to the floor. She’s left standing in a particularly sinful pair of lacy black knickers and a bra that curve around her as she moves her cream-colored skin against his, a string of moans escaping his lips at every touch. She slips her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, but before she can remove them, Jack intervenes, arresting her and pulling her away from a very disgruntled Rory.

            Jack lifts Amy up over one of his shoulders and carries her away, glaring daggers at Rory in response to his audible protests. He transports Amy to a far corner in the console and traps her hands behind her back. She struggles, moving against him, and Jack tries his damnedest to ignore the brush of Amy’s breasts against his chest as he restrains her. Jack’s eyes linger far longer than necessary on the delicate lace trim of Amy’s knickers, and he earns a cheeky, “Oi, watch it, mate,” from Rory.

            “She could _kill_ you while she’s like this. Is that how you’d like to die?” Jack shouts.

            “Wouldn’t be the worst way to go,” Rory mumbles sheepishly, but Jack merely shakes his head. The Doctor is still cowering in his corner, blushing furiously and peering at the scene through the gaps in his fingers. Jack rolls his eyes and mumbles the words, “childish schoolboy.” In his momentary distraction, Amy twists free of Jack’s hold and attacks him, pushing him roughly against the wall.

“I very much like you, Jack,” she whispers into his ear, earning a soft moan from the Captain in return. She pins his arms behind him and dances against his chest, kissing his lips with wild affirmation, taking his lower lip into her mouth and sucking softly. Unable to resist, with the monstrous pheromones raging in his senses, he kisses her back with greater force, delighting in the foreign taste of the Doctor’s newest companion.

            Rory and the Doctor come to his rescue, Rory still clad in his boxers, the Doctor in his half-buttoned shirt and trousers, his little red bowtie lost in the wreckage of the day’s events. Collateral damage. Limbs struggle and fingers grasp at hemlines and in an instant, in a simple moment of weakness, Amy has captured them all. The four of them crowd in the corner of the console, arms wrapped around one another in a tangled, heated mess.

            Amy kisses them intermittently, each of them growling in hunger for more, entranced by the inviting scent and touch of Amelia Pond, and the pheromones radiating from within her. In a matter of moments, she’s released them all of their clothing and the four of them stand there in just their skivvies, grasping one another desperately and pulling each other closer. Lips meet as stifled moans make desperate attempts to escape. Skin caresses skin, clinging with sweat. Amy laces her arms around her boys, pulling them closer, delighting in their touch as they fight for her, cling to her.

            A burst of energy erupts from Amy’s mouth as the creature struggles to break free, escaping from her lips and seeking its next victim, needing to share in the ecstasy of the moment, to feel the delight from every point of view. Shaking their heads in disbelief and coming to their senses, the four of them hold their breath upon Jack’s instruction, covering their mouths with their free hands and closing off all possible entrance for the monster.

            Jack retrieves a small device from the pocket of his trousers and clicks a concealed button, locking the creature in a brilliant, blue force field. The colorful smoke of the creature weaves through the air, attempting to escape its prison, clattering along the sides of the cage. The force field shakes, and the ground beneath them quakes, and in mere moments, the creature erupts into nothing more than a pile of dust, emitting an echo of a scream as it submits to defeat.

            “What,” Amy begins, taking her hands away from her mouth and addressing Jack, but not daring to look into his eyes, “what happened…how did it…it’s gone now, yeah?”

            “Yeah,” Jack says, “it’s finished. Like I said, it can’t live for too long outside of a host. It took control of Amy, and released a concentrated amount of pheromones into the air, which might explain why we took to Amy’s temptations so fervently. Though, I think under normal circumstances, I might’ve still been tempted…” Jack trails off, catching a warning glare from Rory, and clears his throat, curving his answer. “Regardless, we’re safe now.”

            The four of them stand there in an embarrassed silence, hands moving away from their mouths to cover up intimate patches of skin, panting breathlessly and looking around at the state the creature had brought them into. They avoid each other’s glances, blushing madly, and slowly move to opposite sides of the console.

            Rory pulls on his trousers and slings his shirt over his shoulder, since it’s of no use now that the buttons have all been torn off. Amy slips her sweater over her head and clutches her bunched up skirt in her hands, awkwardly offering the Doctor a little red bowtie that had somehow slipped into her knickers. The Doctor accepts it and avoids her glance, his mouth set in a permanent gasp. Jack, meanwhile, stands there proudly and properly naked, hands on his hips and a smirk playing on his lips. They stand in opposite corners of the console, half-dressed and not speaking a word to one another. The Doctor is the first to break the silence.

            “Well, this has certainly been interesting. Erm, let’s all agree to—“

            “Never speak of this again?” Rory chimes in, avoiding the Doctor’s eyes. Jack pouts and begins to protest, mumbling something about “further exploration” but the Doctor cuts him off with a warning glare. Amy fumbles with her bunched-up skirt, glancing nervously around the room, and Rory still can’t take his eyes off of her little black lacy knickers.

            “Well, erm…we’ll just be off, then, if you don’t mind,” Rory mutters, lacing his fingers in between Amy’s and pulling her backward with a wicked smile.

            “Right,” she says, giggling madly, “if you need us, we’ll just be—“

            “In our bunk,” Rory finishes, laughing like an idiot and rushing down the corridor to their bedroom, leaving Captain Jack and the deliciously new, thoroughly unexplored Doctor in the console, naked and quite alone.


End file.
